La decisión
by lukalshion
Summary: <html><head></head>Orihime enamorada de Ichigo, el con Rukia?, Ulquiorra regresa para enamorarla ella que hara   Ichihime o Ulquihime capitulo 4 mal summary</html>
1. Chapter 1

Se que no sirve llorar, pero aun asi lo hago, se que el se ha ido para siempre, pero aun lo sigo esperando, se que esto que siento por el es estupido, pero jamas dejare de sentirlo. Le he jurado amor eterno aunque el nunca lo supo.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, desde hace algun tiempo mi mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki, ha estado saliendo con el chico que amo, Ichigo Kurosaki, no lo impedi por que se que ambos se gustan, y no me gustaria que dejaran de ser felices, he tratado de olvidarlo y seguir adelante pero me es imposible, entre mas me alejo de el mas lo extraño, no puedo estar sin el, pero... todo sea por la felicidad de mi amiga.<p>

Han pasado algunas horas desde la primera vez que salieron, recuerdo muy bien ese momento, habia salido tarde de mi trabajo en la panaderia, que casualmente esta cerca de casa de Ichigo, ahy fue cuando los mire, debajo de una de las luces que iluminaban la oscura calle, estaban besandose, en ese momento mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos, las lagrimas salian sin cesar, corri hasta que mis piernas me lo permitieron, estaba devastada, sin darme cuenta llegue a un parque, me sente en una de las bancas a llorar, cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-Orihime!

Era mi primo Toushiro, seguramente Tia Rangiku lo habia enviado por mi

-Que tienes? -me pregunto preocupado

-Nada, es que tuve un mal dia

-Un mal dia?

-Si, solo eso

Regresamos a casa, tia Rangiku estaba enfadada y aliviada a la vez, ella noto mis lagrimas y le dijo a Toushiro que subiera a su habitacion, sabia que hablaria conmigo, y me preocupe un poco por que, por primera vez, veia una mirada seria en ella. me sente en una de las sillas de la cocina y ella se arrodillo frente a mi suspiro y dijo:

-Que ha pasado?

-Tuve un mal dia -dije con la mirada baja

-No te creo

-E-es cierto tia -dije con una sonrisa falsa

-A mi no me engañas, que ha pasado? -pregunto de nuevo, esta vez mas preocupada

-Los he visto besandose

-A quienes?

-A Kuchiki y a Kurosaki -solo en mi mente los llamaba por su nombre

-Orihime -dijo casi en susurro

-No lo entiendo tia, por mas que lo intento no lo puedo creer -comenze a llorar nuevamente- aunque sabia que eso podria pasar jamas perdi las esperanzas, pero ahora, ahora tia me siento fatal, fatal por que aunque ella este con el, yo aun lo amo -dije esto ultimo en voz baja

-Ay mi niña, asi es el amor, a veces ganas a veces pierdes, y esta vez te toco perder

-Lo se, pero no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo, por mas que lo pienso es algo que jamas olvidare

-Te dire algo, aun cuando Gin y yo estuvimos separados, yo lo seguia amando, cuando estuvo con otra lo seguia amando, un dia me dije que fue lo que hice y luche para estar de nuevo con el y mira -me dijo mirando a su alrededor- ahora somos una gran familia, con Toushiro, que bien no es nuestro hijo biologico, pero lo queremos como tal

La mire asombrada, sabia lo de Toushiro, pero jamas imagine que ella y Gin hubieran estado separados, crei que siempre habian estado juntos, eso me hace pensar que aunque Rukia este con Ichigo si yo lucho por el, pero yo jamas podria separar a dos personas que se aman.

-Muchas gracias tia

-De nada linda, ahora sube a tu habitacion, cambiate y luego vienes a cenar

-Si

* * *

><p>Las palabras de la tia Rangiku me habian hecho pensar, y aunque el separarlos era una idea yo jamas podria hacerlo. En la escuela a la mañana siguiente, Rukia estaba conversando con unas chicas, sobre lo bien que la habia pasado con Ichigo, comenze a sentirme mal de nuevo, inhale, exale y entre al salon, las salude y me sente en mi lugar, suspire, eso habia sido facil pero aun no llegaba Ichigo, creo eso seria lo peor, ver como se abrazaban, se besaban, era dificil imaginarlo, pero tenia que ser fuerte. En ese momento el entro, con seño fruncido como siempre. Hola Rukia, fue lo unico que se limito a decir, se sento en su lugar, justo detras de mi.<p>

Las clases empezaron y yo no podia dejar de pensar en el, en Rukia, en ellos, como pareja, mi mente estaba en otro lado, no en la clase, miraba el cielo tratando de despejar mi mente. Entonces, escuche algo que me hizo mirar al frente.

-Mi nombre es...

-Ulquiorra-Kun -dije en voz baja

-Ulquiorra Schiffer

-Bienvenido, joven Schiffer, ahora pase a su lugar, junto a la señorita Inoue

-Si

Era el?, esa voz, esos ojos, esa manera de caminar, esa mirada, definitivamente era el . El primer chico que me robo el sueño, mi primer amor, ahi estaba junto a mi, no podia dejar de mirarlo atonita, no podia creerlo realmente habia regresado?, o estaba imaginando cosas.

-Hola hime-chan

Me sonroje tan pronto lo escuche.

-H-hola

-Veo que... aun tartamudeas

-En ocasiones -le dije sonriendo

-Ustedes dos dejen de hablar -dijo la profesora

-Si -dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo

Era real, el estaba aqui, y venia para quedarse

* * *

><p>Bien que les parece :D<p>

aun no se si sera Ichihime o ulquihime, pero lo averiguare conforme la historia avance

espero que les guste, quizas al principio esta algo deprimente, gomen por eso n.n es que estaba triste, pero entonces me puse feliz, y no, no soy bipolar, y asi salio este nuevo fic.

Es de madrugada, quizas sean las dos o la 1, este reloj esta mal y no se que hora es, espero que les guste y si les gusto dejen review y digan si quieren que sea Ichihime o ulquihime. ;D

Kira kurosaki off


	2. maldito emo

le dedico este capitulo a mi querida amiga Vane94..etc **gracias por todo tu apoyo te quiero :D**

**ah y suerte con los examenes**

**bueno comenzemos...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No podia dejar de mirarlo, extrañaba tanto esos ojos verdes, esa hermosa mirada, ese calido aroma que provenia de el. Por alguna extraña razon el tampoco dejaba de mirarme, no es que no me gustara que me mirara, es solo que ponia algo nerviosa, mis manos temblaban, mis mejillas se tornaban rojas y mis ojos se clavaban en los de el. Sentia algo extraño, no era Ulquiorra, era algo mas.<p>

la clase paso muy rapido, si mi estamago no hubiera gruñido quizas nos hubieramos quedado todo el receso ahi, Ulquiorra me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardin de la escuela, saco dos almuerzos, quizas uno era para alguien mas.

-Toma -me dijo dandome un almuerzo

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros -me interrumpio- este lo hice para ti

-Para mi? -me sonroje

-Si

-No es necesa... -mi estomago rugio de nuevo

-Creo que tu estomago no piensa lo mismo

-Esta bien, lo comere, pero mañana yo te traere algo a ti

-N-no es necesario -me dijo con una sonrisa, ay como extrañaba esas sonrisas

-Incisto, te comprare algo de comer

-Comprar?, entonces esta bien

-Estas diciendo que cocino mal

-Bueno, la ultima vez que comi algo tuyo termine en el hospital, digamos que no me quiero arriesgar

-Eres un tonto sabes?

-Si, pero soy tu tonto

Habia olvidado lo bien que la pasaba con Ulquiorra, quizas con el pueda olvidar a Ichigo. Mi mente era un embrollo, por un lado estaba Ichigo y Rukia, y por el otro estaba Ulquiorra. Me distraje un momento pensando y Ulquiorra aprovecho para darme un gran abrazo de oso.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe hime-chan

-U-ulquiorra-kun, yo tambien te extrañe

De pronto comenze a sentir una enorme paz en mi interior, tal vez sea mejor estar con Ulquiorra. De nuevo la rara sensacion de hace rato comenzo a invadirme, la paz se habia ido.

-Hime-chan?

-Que pasa?

-Quien es el? -dijo señalando a una de las aulas en el segundo piso

-Quien?

-Ese chico de cabello naranja

Cabello naranja, solo podia ser una persona, Ichigo.

-Que con el? -pregunte indiferente

-Desde hace rato te ha estado mirando, cuando estabamos en el salon, de hecho desde antes de que llegara

-Estas seguro?

-Claro, como que me llamo Ulquiorra

-Bueno, no hay que tomarle mucha importancia, por que no mejor me llevas de caballito

-Esta bien, vamos sube

* * *

><p>-Quien rayos era ese tipo, quien se cree para poder cargarla, maldita sea -golpee una de las paredes- si tan solo Rukia no me hubiera besado, hubiera corrido detras de ella. Maldita seas Rukia.<p>

Mi nombre?, Kurosaki Ichigo, por que estoy enojado?, bien, les contare, ayer por la tarde esperaba a Orihime, tenia preparada una sorpresa, planeaba, confesarle mis sentimientos, desde un par de meses me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella, estoy completamente enamorado. Pero justo cuando ella sale, Rukia me besa, jamas olvidare lo que vi, Orihime llorando, corriendo huyendo de ahi, como si fuera un monstruo. Intente seguirla, pero Rukia me detuvo, me dijo que le gustaba, me sorprendio mucho, pero yo estaba enamorada de otra, y no de cualquiera, de Orihime. estaba completamente loco por ella. Rukia entendio y se fue, pero ya era tarde, Orihime se habia ido. Por que en el salon no le dije nada?, estaba demasiado enfadado como para hablar con alguien, pero ahora, estoy furioso, cuando por fin me habia desecho de Grimmjow, y ahora llega este idiota. Malditos celos. Ahora que podia hacer, deshacerme del tipo, o enamorarla, debo pedirle un consejo a tio Urahara.

Las clases habian terminado, y no por eso se habian ido todos a sus casa, Orihime y el emo ese fueron a tomar un helado, por que no se me ocurrio llevarla por un helado. No es que los haya seguido, lo que pasa es que la heladeria queda cerca de mi casa, esta bien si los segui, pero fue por una buena causa.

Salieron del lugar muy felices, ella reia mucho, pero entonces, de la nada su sonrisa se borro, bajo la cabeza y caminaba a paso lento.

-Que tienes? -pregunto el emo

-N-nada -de nuevo puso su sonrisa, solo que esta vez se veia algo falsa

-No me mientas hime-chan

Hime-chan, Hime-chan!, quien le dio permiso de llamarla asi, apenas se conocen y ya le agarro confianza.

-Lo que pasa, es que ayer encontre al chico que me gusta -Que le gusta, osea que hay otro- besandose con mi amiga -amiga?, no sera Rukia?

-No debes ponerte triste por eso hime-chan, quizas solo fue un mal entendido

-No lo se Ulquiorra-kun, el estaba muy raro esta mañana

-Mira, si el esta con otra bien por ellos, pero tu debes rehacer tu vida, no te detengas por un patan

-Tienes razon

-Debes buscar a alguien que te aprecie, que te valore, que te ame -cuando decia esto el tipo se le acercaba mas y mas- como yo -dijo en voz baja

-U-ulquiorra-kun

-Te amo Hime desde siempre lo he hecho, pero no me atrevi a decirte, tenia miedo de tu rechazo, pero si me dieras una oportinidad yo...

-Si, te dare una oportunidad -el emo se le acerco aun mas y la beso de nuevo maldita sea, tenia unas ganas de golpearlo, pero tuve que resistirme

-Gracias hime, te prometo que te hare feliz

- Espero, poder volver a sentir lo que sentia por ti, y asi olvidar a Kurosaki-kun

Entonces el patan del que hablaban era yo?, no puedo creerlo, ella cree que estoy con Rukia, y el idiota lo esta aprovechando. Mierda, que hiciste Rukia

Llegue a casa un poco tarde, sabia que mi padre intentaria golpearme asi que abri la puerta, espere a que se le fuera encima y pase sobre el.

-Hola

-Ichi-nii, que bueno que llegas

-Que pasa Karin?, no me digas que de nuevo papa ha estado viendo novelas

-Por desgracia

-No puede ser, no les dije que no lo dejaran

-Si, pero nos hizo ojos de borreguito -dijo Yuzu

-Como pudieron caer en ese truco tan viejo

-Lo sentimos Ichi-nii

-No se preocupen, bueno ire a mi habitacion

Tal vez ahi pueda planear algo. Llegue a mi habitacion y lanze mi mochila al suelo, esta frustado, ahora resulta que esos dos ya se conocian, eso me hara mas dificil el trabajo, pero algo pensare para que Orihime sea mia. Por la noche, no podia cerrar los ojos, cuando los cerraba solo veia esa imagen, Orihime y el rarito besandose, eso habra sido lo que sintio Orihime cuando nos vio a mi y a Rukia besandonos, por que si fue asi, ahora la entiendo.

La luz entro por mi ventana, era un nuevo dia y hoy comenzaba mi plan para enamorar a Orihime. Esta vez no tendra errores, y podre, por fin, confesarle lo que siento.

* * *

><p>y bien que les parece, si les gusta haganmelo saber n.n<p>

y si no pues ahorrense sus comentarios

Kira kurosaki off


	3. Tragedia Parte 1

-Me levante rapido de la cama, tenia que llegar temprano a la escuela, me vesti, y baje, Yuzu habia preparado el desayuno, se veia delicioso, pero no podia quedarme, tenia que llegar a la escuela. Sali corriendo de mi casa, tenia que llegar, por primera vez, temprano. Estaba algo cansado, y me dolía ver la cara de Yuzu triste al ver que no desayunaba, pero era por una buena razon, mi Orihime. Estaba en la escuela, ni siquiera yo lo creia habia llegado, me detuve un momento para tomar aire.

levante la cabeza, y note que la escuela estaba cerrada, es que acaso habia llegado muy temprano?, entonces, me encontre a Tatsuki.

-Oye, por que no traes el uniforme?

-Yo?, mas bien por que tu traes el uniforme

-Vengo a la escuela

-Ichigo, sabes que dia es?

-Lunes?

-Es sabado Idiota

-SABADO!

-Si

-Mierda

Estuve tan preocupado por llegar temprano que olvide que era sabado, que idiota soy.

-Adios Tatsuki

-Adios Ichigo

Pero que rayos estaba pensando

* * *

><p>Estaba preocupado, pero no le demostraba, como siempre mi rostro no mostraba ninguna emocion, y no es que no sintiera nada es solo que sabia ocultar mis sentimientos muy bien. llegue a la casa de Orihime, di un suspiro y toque la puerta, escuche una voz diciendo:<p>

-Ya llego Orihime, apresurate

-Ya estoy lista

Se abrio la puerta y no podia creerlo, Orihime se veia hermosa, llevaba su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo, su fleco de lado, y eso dejaba sus ojos al descubierto, se veian aun mas hermosos, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hermosa -pense en voz alta-

-Dijiste algo Ulquiorra-kun?

-No, nada

-Seguro?

-Si

Me puse algo nervioso al verla, ella es una chica hermosa, linda y dulce, en cambio yo soy muy serio, no soy muy sociable que digamos así que prefiero mantener cierta barrera entre la gente y yo. Pero con Orihime todo es diferente, ella atraviesa esa barrera sin ningún problema, ella es muy amable con todos. detras de ella podia ver a alguien, era una mujer pelinaranja, su tia. Orihime me habia hablado de ella, pero nunca la habia visto.

-Espero que la cuides bien jovencito, por que si le pasa algo a mi niña, te mato

-Ulquiorra-kun, te presento a mi tia, Rangiku

-Mucho gusto -dije ofreciendole mi mano.

-Tia Rangiku -escuche decir a Orihime, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a su tía.

-Mucho gusto -dijo ella con los brazos cruzados sin voltear a verme

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos, nos vemos luego tía -dijo Orihime sonriendo, tomándome del brazo.

-Adios Orihime -dijo su tia

* * *

><p>-Y a donde iremos? -pregunto Orihime<p>

-tendremos un picnic -dije mostrandole la canasta que llevaba

-Un picnic! -dijo emocionada- amo los picnics, gracias Ulquiorra-kun

Me sonrio, amaba esas sonrisas, tan llenas de alegria, como las extrañaba.

-Que linda eres hime-chan -la abrace-

-U-ulquiorra-kun -pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Al llegar a ese parque algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, habia pasado tanto tiempo...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Era un dia soleado, mi madre me habia dicho que saliera, no me hacia bien quedarme encerrado en casa, segun ella debia socializar, pero yo no podia pensar en socializar en este momento tan duro para mi. Mi padre habia muerto en un accidente hacia algunos dias, mi madre estaba triste, mas nunca se le notaba, ella era fuerte. Llegue al parque, y me sente bajo un arbol, la verdad es que el sol no me gusta, miraba a los demas niños correr y jugar, pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue una niña de cabello naranja, estaba sentada en uno de los columpios mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un chico de cabello azul, aparecio frente a ella, la tomo del brazo y trato de jalarla, pero ella se resistia y decia que no,comenzo a llorar. Me levante de donde estaba corri hacia la niña y tome el brazo del chico.<em>**

**_-Dejala en paz -le dije- ella no quiere ir contigo_**

**_-No te metas en lo que no te importa -me dijo con una mirada asesina_**

**_Le di un puñetazo _**

**_-No te le vuelvas a acercar, o te enfrentaras conmigo_**

**_El chico se fue_**

**_-Estas bien? - le pregunte._**

**_-S-si_**

**_-No llores -le limpie las lagrimas._**

**_-Muchas gracias -la chica me abrazo, y luego me sonrio._**

**_-No hay de que_**

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro, aquel fue el dia en que la conoci.<p>

-Estas muy feliz Ulquiorra-kun

-Lo estoy hime-chan, lo estoy

-Me alegro -una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro - Ulquiorra-kun recuerdas el dia que nos conocimos

-Claro, como podria olvida el dia en que te conoci, hime-chan, uno de los mejores dias de mi vida

-U-ulquiorra-kun -se sonrojo.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas

Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, no podia evitarlo, la amaba tanto, ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada, estaba esperando el contacto de mis labios con los suyos, cerre mis ojos dejandome llevar por lo que sentia cuando...

-Auch!- algo me golpeo

-Ulquiorra-kun, estas bien? -me miro Orihime preocupada

-Si, algo me golpeo -mire a mi alrededor y encontre una piedra- alguien me lanzo esto -dije tomandolo en mis manos.

-Quien lo habra hecho

* * *

><p>Iba directo a mi pensado en lo idiota que habia sido, pase por un parque no tan lejos de mi casa, y los vi, al emo ese y a mi Orihime, la sangre me empezo a hervir, ella sonreia para el. El emo estaba muy cerca de ella, la iba a besar, no pude mas y le lanze una piedra, me escondi detras de un arbol que estaba ahi, asome un poco la cabeza, y por suerte, ya se habian alejado, al parecer estaban en una cita, estaba tan enojado.<p>

-Celoso? -escuhe una voz detras mio

-Urahara!, que haces aqui?

-Vine a dar un pequeño paseo, y vi lo que le hiciste al joven que esta con Inoue-san, es mas que obvio que estas celoso o acaso me equivoco Kurosaki-san?

-No, tienes razon

-Y por que estas aqui escondido, ve y habla con ella, Inoue-san!

Le tape la boca y lo escondi conmigo

-Que crees que haces?

-No querias hablar con Inoue-san

-Si, pero ahora no

-Entonces cuando, cuando ya sea novia de ese chico?

-No

-Lo mejor sera hablar con ella pronto, antes de que sea muy tarde y ya no puedas hacer nada

-Tienes razon

-Entonces Ino...

-Pero hoy, no -de nuevo le tape la boca.

* * *

><p>La cita con Ulquiorra, fue muy linda, aunque por un momento crei haber escuchado mi nombre, pero bueno, llegue a casa y encendi el televisor, no habia nada bueno que ver, asi que decidi ir con mi primo Toushiro.<p>

-Shiro-chan

-Que pasa Orihime?

-Donde estan mis tios?

-Salieron hace unas horas, pero no deben tardar

-Salieron? a donde?

-Creo que a una cita, no lo se

-Una cita, que romantico

mi celular comenzo a sonar

-Bueno -dije

-Eres amiga de Ulquiorra Shiffer?

-Si, por que?

-Bueno, unos chicos lo golpearon y se desmayo en el parque, no se donde vive y me preguntaba si podrias venir a ayudarlo

Solte mi celular y sali corriendo en direccion al parque, no tarde mucho en llegar. Al llegar, lo encontre tirado y junto a el habia un chico.

-Ulquiorra-kun!

-H-hime-chan?

-Que te paso?

-Recibi una extraña llamada y vine al parque, entonces unos chicos llegaron y me golpearon

-Pero por que?

-No lo se

-Ulquiorra-kun -comence llorar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes -Ulquiorra comenzo a acariciar mi cabeza, mientras me tenia sujetada de la cintura.

-No, no lo estas, mirate estas todo golpeado -me separe de el

-Hime-chan

-Me ayudarias a llevarlo a su casa -le dije al muchacho que se encontraba ahi

-Claro

-Vamos, es por aqui

Llegamos a casa de Ulquiorra, le agradeci al muchacho y le ayude a ulquiorra a llegar a su cama. tambien lo ayude a ponerse la Pijama, fue algo incomodo, pero pude ver su bien definido torso, me sonroje al verlo, sali de la habitacion y fui por el botiquin que tenia en el baño.

-Me alegra que estes bien, cuando el chico me dijo que estabas desmayado pense lo peor

-Ya sabes que soy fuerte, no tienes por que preocuparte, ademas te tengo aqui a mi lado y eso hace que me olvide del dolor

Me sonroje

-Listo, ya termine, Ulquiorra-kun, podrias prestarme tu telefono, necesito hablar con mi tia

-Si, tomalo, esta sobre aquella mesita

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Marque el numero de casa, tal vez Tia Rangiku ya hubiera llegado

-Bueno, Orihime, donde estas?

-Estoy en casa de Ulquiorra, me quedare a dormir aqui con el, esta algo lastimado y debo cuidarlo

-Esta bien, pero recuerda, sin globo no hay fiesta

-Tia! -dije algo sonrojada- no digas esas cosas

-Nunca se sabe Orihime, te veo mañana

-Esta bien, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

colgue

Ulquiorra se quedo dormido, se veia tan lindo dormido, aunque tenia algunos rasguños en el rostro, quien habria hecho semejante cosa, el no tenia enemigos, o si?. Me quede dormida en el sofa, no era muy comodo, pero esta bien para mi.

Decidi ir a casa por un poco de ropa ya que me quedaria unos dias con Ulquiorra, el estaba lastimado y no podia quedarse solo. la casa estaba rodeada por una cinta que amarilla que decia cuidado, habia policias afuera, y mi primo Toushiro estaba siendo revisado por un paramedico de una ambulancia, sacaban dos bolsas negras bastante grandes y se veian algo pesadas. Tenia miedo, no sabia que habia pasado.

-Lo siento señorita no puede pasar

-Pero esa es mi casa!

-U-usted vive ahi?

-Si, por que?

-Lamento decirle esto, pero sus padres murieron -se que hablaban de mis tios, pero no lo note en ese instante.

-QUE!

comence a ver borroso mis piernas sedieron, Me desmaye

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, al fin el tercer capitulo. Es el tercer capitulo verdad?<strong>

**Se que tarde mucho, pero es que necesitaba unas largas vacasiones estaba demasiado estresada entre la graduacion el examen para entrar a la preparatoria, asi que hoy, en mi ultimo dia de vacasiones me dije: tengo que subir el tercer capitulo, para que, por lo menos crean que estas viva, y aqui esta.**

**Siento haberlos hecho esperar y espero que sea de su agrado, si les gusto dejen review, si quieren hacerme una sugerencia dejen review, si no les gusto, dejen review y haganme saber su opinion.**

**Deseenme suerte en mi primer dia :$**

**Kira Kurosaki off**


	4. Tragedia parte 2

Me sentía fatal, mi vista era algo borrosa, escuchaba muchas voces.

-Esta despertando –escuche claramente la voz de Tatsuki

-Donde estoy –dije con un poco de dificultad

-Estas en el hospital –Dijo Ichigo

Un recuerdo vino a mi memoria, las bolsas que sacaban, mi primo en la ambulancia, lo que me dijo el policía…

-NO –grite- no puede ser cierto, díganme que no es cierto, díganme que mis tíos están vivos

-Lo siento mucho Orihime pero…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, era casi imposible detenerlas.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Los policías dijeron que alguien entro a la casa, no saben por que, pero que mato a tus tíos

-Y Toushiro?

-El esta bien

-Quiero verlo -dije levantándome de la cama, pero aun estaba algo mareada, así que caí al suelo otra vez, o eso era lo que esperaba, sentir al piso, pero sentí algo calido que me sostenía- Kurosaki-kun?

-Debes descansar, tu primo esta durmiendo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no te encuentras bien

Kurosaki-kun tenia la razón, pero…

-Ulquiorra-kun –dije

-Eh?

-Debo ir con el- me levante de la cama sin importarme nada, no podía dejar a Ulquiorra-kun solo.

-Espera –me dijo Ichigo tomándome del brazo- no puedes irte

-Tengo que irme, Ulquiorra-kun…

-Hime-chan

-Ulquiorra-kun!

Trate de correr hacia el, pero las piernas me fallaron de nuevo, no me sentía bien. Ahora estaba en los brazos de Ulquiorra, se sentía bien estar ahí, era muy diferente a estar en los brazos de Ichigo, no es que estar en los brazos de Ichigo no me gustara, solo que eran más calidos que los de Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra –comencé a llorar en su pecho- No me dejes Ulquiorra eres lo único que tengo, no me dejes por favor

-No lo haré hime-chan, no lo haré

Sentía mis ojos pesados, tenía mucho sueño.

-No me dejes -susurre

Me desmaye en los brazos de Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Apreté los puños, me enfurecía ver a ese tipo cerca de Inoue, aunque en ese momento me hubiera gustado ser el, solo para tenerla entre mis brazos, Salí de la habitación, escuche que Tatsuki me llamaba, pero no quería entrar y ver a ese tipo ahí. Karin y Yuzu habían venido conmigo a ver a su amigo Toushiro, no lo sabia, pero el es primo de Inoue, llegue a la sala de espera, y ahí estaban, sentadas y algo tristes.<p>

-¿Que pasa, que tienen? –pregunte

-Nada, es que estamos triste por el pobre de Toushiro –dijo Yuzu

Karin estaba mas seria de lo normal, incluso parecía que tenia ganas de llorar, pobre, se lo mucho que le gusta Toushiro, y es horrible ver a la persona que quieres en ese estado.

-Vengan, les comprare un helado

Yuzu pareció alegrarse un poco, pero Karin seguía con la mirada perdida en algún sitio, odiaba verla así, pero se como se siente. Llegamos a la heladería, Yuzu pidió uno de limón, y Karin uno de chocolate, yo no pedí nada, no tenia ganas. Karin casi no probó su helado, y no la culpo, se veía tan triste. Las lleve a casa, Karin se encerró en su habitación y Yuzu preparo la cena.

Fui a mi habitación, solo podía pensar en Inoue, comprendía su dolor, yo perdí a mi madre, ella se veía tan frágil en el hospital, morirá por abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era cierto, sus tíos habían muerto y nadie podía hacer algo. Me acosté en mi cama, estaba algo cansado, solo quería dormir.

Los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana iluminando mi rostro, ya era de día.

-Me pregunto si Inoue ira a la escuela –pensé en voz alta.

La casa estaba muy tranquila, era muy raro, supuse que mi padre no esta, bueno si es que puede llamársele padre al hombre que vive en mi casa. Antes de irme revise el calendario, era lunes, iba a paso lento, no me importaba si llegaba temprano, solo sabia que Inoue no estaría ahí. Las horas pasaron muy lento, solo podía pensar en Inoue. Después de la escuela, quería saber si estaba bien, así que decidí ir al hospital. El hospital estaba a 5 minutos de la escuela.

Antes de llegar pare en puesto de flores, compre un pequeño arreglo, no quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Entre al hospital, ya sabia que habitación era, solo debía ir con ella. No había nadie, la cama estaba hecha, revise el baño, estaba vació también, donde rayos estaba.

-Disculpe –le dije a la recepcionista- En donde esta la paciente de la habitación 212

-Fue dada de alta esta mañana

-¿Iba sola?

-No, iba con su novio, un muchacho muy guapo por cierto

-¿Novio?, el chico, ¿tenia el cabello negro?

-Si, y tenia unos ojos verdes hermosos

Salí corriendo de ahí, por que rayos no había ido a verla en la mañana, ¿por que?

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te sientes hime-chan?<p>

-Bien, gracias Ulquiorra-kun

-No hay de que, espero que estés cómoda en mi cama

-Si, pero preferiría dormir en el otro cuarto

-Nada de eso, tu eres mi invitada y dormirás aquí, además Toushiro esta en el otro cuarto

-¿Como esta?

-Bien, se quedo dormido después de tomarse los calmantes que le dieron

-Que bueno, se veía muy cansado

Me senté junto a Orihime en la cama y la abrace.

-¿Ulquiorra-kun?

-Te amo hime-chan, no se que sientes tu, pero no me importa, solo me importa estar contigo

-Ulquiorra-kun

-Lo siento, debí sonar algo desesperado, pero es que es la verdad

-Lo se Ulquiorra-kun, pero…

-Tu no sientes lo mismo

-No lo se

-¿Eh?

-Creía estar enamorada de alguien, pero ahora, no lo se, lo encontré besándose con una conocida y se que ellos se gustan, y quiero que sean felices y no quiero separarlos

-Entonces déjame enamorarte, déjame expresar lo que siento por ti, déjame amarte como siempre lo he hecho

-Ulquiorra –sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color rojo

-Por favor

Me acercaba más y más a ella, cada centímetro que avanzaba ella se sonrojaba mas y mas, cerro sus ojos esperando mis labios, no la hice esperar mucho, me encantaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, profundice mas el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, al principio ella se sorprendió, pero después ella hizo lo mismo, nos separamos por falta de aire, su rostro estaba rojo, parece un tomate, aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Que linda te ves –dije mientras admiraba su perfecto rostro

-Gracias –me dijo aun sonrojada

-De nada, te dejare para que descanses, buenas noches hime-chan –me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la frente –Te amo hime-chan

* * *

><p>Estaba tan celoso de ese tipo, creo que Inoue lo prefería a el y eso dolía, de verdad dolía, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y con ese emo de mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ella ahora vivía en con el, si Inoue se sintió así cuando me vio con Rukia entendía el por que de su actitud, ella siempre me saludaba, pero esa vez no, ni siquiera me volteo a ver. Pero cuando llego el emo, ella se veía feliz, tal vez debo renunciar a ella. No, no puedo permitirle a ese idiota quedarse con ella, yo la amo y no renunciare a ella tan fácilmente. Ella tiene que ser mía, se que suena egoísta, pero yo la amo, y no podría verla en brazos de otros, mañana iré a verla.<p>

* * *

><p>-Señor, todo salio como lo hemos planeado, Gin y su esposa murieron, al chico solo lo asustaron un poco, pero no encontramos a la chica<p>

-Sigan buscando, tenemos que encontrarla

-Si señor

-Al fin serás mía Orihime

* * *

><p><strong>Taran, aquí esta el 4to capitulo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, lamento la tardanza, es que estaba en exámenes y muy estresada, creo que es algo corto, pero no quería hacerlos esperar mas. En este capitulo me enfoque en el ulquihime, pero eso no significa que esa sea la pareja que haya escogido, aun faltan mas capítulos, y todo puede pasar. Espero que les haya gustado, si es algo enredoso haganmelo saber. <strong>

**¿Quien sera la persona misteriosa que mando matar a Gin? **

**¿Por quiere a Orihime?**

**¿Por que Isshin no aparecio en este capitulo?**

**estas preguntas seran constestadas en el proximo capitulo de: **

**La decisión **

**Demasiado dramático XD hasta la proxima**

**Kira Kurosaki off **


End file.
